1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to a power supply unit having an extended hold-up time.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a number of redundant alternating current to direct current (AC-DC) or direct current to direct current (DC-DC) power supplies that provide regulated voltages to different loads. The load current may vary across a broad range from relatively high peak currents to very low stable currents. The AC-DC and DC-DC power supplies used in servers typically should be designed for a large range of server configurations and generally need to be designed to handle the full load of the server safely. The power supplies also need to be optimized for efficiency, size, and cost.
Hold-up time is an important characteristic of AC-DC power supplies. When the line power is reduced or interrupted, the AC-DC power supply has to supply DC power for a long enough period of time to allow (1) the information handling system to store critical data and orderly terminate operations and/or (2) a backup battery or power system to start supplying power to the information handling system. Another characteristic of concern with AC-DC power supplies is re-rush current. When AC input power is restored after an interruption, a large current will flow into the power supply. If this current is too large, components within the power supply can be damaged.